fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Strangers on a Train
Previous Chapter - Poor Vision Train Ride Following their newly appointed guide through the city, the team from Warrior Angel soon found themselves waiting at the train station. Upon Isa's suggestion, they had planned to head to the capital of Bantia, with the hope that they'd have much better luck finding a mariner able to help them out. The train arrived after around ten minutes, and they all lined up to have their tickets punched. "So I hope you guys don't mind the extra expense." Isa said, sounding apologetic. "I know you just got here and all..." "Actually we never thought about using the train to another town, let alone the capital. Your a life saver Isa." Kana smiled at Isa. "I guess someone was to distracted to find a boat to think about that." She teased towards Esca. "Well sorry for not knowing the lay out of the city." Esca glared at Kana. As they all got on the train and took their seats, the girls sat on one side while the boys sat across from them on the other side. "So I get why we're going to another city but why the capital?" Esca asked in confusion. "Lowindel is the biggest city in the country, so likewise it's also the biggest port." She explained, tossing cat into the overhead rack and settling down in her seat. "It was this or go to one of the island ports, but this'll probably be faster for you in the long run." "Whoa the biggest port, are you serious?" Spirit said in amazed meant as he took his seat between the boys. "We should have a good chance finding a boat from there." Reed said. placing his bag up top and taking his seat. Hino fell to the ground in-between them, his hole body was shaking. The act came as a surprise to Isa at first, but she recognised the condition. "Oh, you're a Dragon Slayer, aren't you?" She sheepishly. "Sorry, I sort of forgot about that..." "Gump. Do we have to take a train? Why can't... We... Walk... There? Gump." Hino tried to speak while holding in his puke. "How are you sick when the train hasn't even moved yet?" Kana shouted at him annoyed. "Geez you can be so useless sometimes." She said as laid back on her seat. Reed got up. "Don't worry, i got you." Reed picked up Hino and placed him on his seat and sat back down. Hino didn't have enough strength to stay up and fell down on the seat. Esca watched as Hino fell on the seat and turned towards Isa. "So Isa, Jaina is your sister am I right? I've been wondering for awhile. I couldn't help but notice all her injuries. It was an awful sight, do you know what happened to her?" Isa twitched slightly. Her smile never changed, but her eyes seemed to become a little watery as she glanced at the floor. "Yeah... We're twins actually." Her tone became heavy, instantly indicating to them all that Kana had touched on a tender subject. "As for what happened to her though... She got into a real bad fight with the master of a dark guild a while ago." Category:Chapter Category:Chapters Category:Storyline Category:RP Category:The Island of Darkess